Summer Heat
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Its summer in Konoha and being both hot and hungery does a certain blond seeking out the cool goodness that is air conditioning does she run into some fun. Naruko/Sasuke!:D


**Title: **Summer Heat

**Aurthur: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Naruto.

**A/N: **Just a fun idea I came up with to yet again express my love for everything (Naruko/Sasuke) takes place back when they were still happy Team 7 and way before Sasuke decided to became a bigger meanie an left for power to turn into a triple semi-evil hawtt meanie!! I don't believe Sasuke is evil I think he is just a lost boy in pain who is confused about which side he really want to be on in which case fuck you Mandara, an go go Naruto!! hahaa

Kids these days are out of controle and dating way younger then ever before so really don't be flamming me at their young age okay for there worst things that can happen and I wanted this to be fluffy/happy.

Sorry for mistakes!! peeps.

--------------------

**Enjoy!**

--------------------

Laying spread out flat across her bed arms and legs kicked out as she panting took in the breeze of her old fan was a twelve-year old girl nearly about past out straight thinking up excuses to leave. It it was hot, it was sticky, and properly of of the worst heatwave in Konoha history she was suffering over as it wasn't all her but the entire village for it, stinked!

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance as even the fans air now was turning warm instead of cool did the girl shooting up from her lumpy bed in a growl did a tumble - roll quickly off its side. Sweaty and hungry as she was clad only in her bra and undies did the girl deciding she had enough of this as her apartment was so boring now without the the fan's cool winds to keep her inside now was she determined to leave stubble for the doorknob.

Being clumsy was something tradmarkish for her she knew as rest of the village did for the stumblingly turning into a trip over her blasted hoes was she in a hot instant sent hurdling to the floor.

"Owchie, dammit it all!" she cried nursing a stubbed toe.

Looking around her as she searched for her clothes to leave now that she was more or less zombie like did she scratching her head as she thought about it biting her lip crawl along the mount of her scattered clothes on the floor in search for the proper outfit for this outing experience.

It was the weekend which meant her and the Team were free as this only had her young heart wheeling with content as a wide smile spread out cross her face for free time was everything! Throwing, her mixed clothing over her shoulders here and there digging she in the end not finding a single thing with a huff crossing her arms cursed out loud her bad luck.

Looking up as she pouted to gaze out of her flung open windows did she seeing the burning sun in the sky getting up sluggishly to her feet finally know what she was wearing. To hot to put any clothing on fearing she just might pass out which she was close to doing now if she didn't eat soon as her dry throat arching now more from thirst then ever did Naruko wiping he dewed brow going to her closet start scrambling around for that perfect assemble.

"Gotcha!" she cheered.

For in her hands she held a bikini just perfect for this hot miserable day in summer as it was one of her cutest though she felt bad for never having worn it much thanks to Kakashi-sensei and all his reseent cold missions she thought wearily with a sigh begining to putt up her thick golden- hair.

The swimsuit was dark pink and white checkered with some girly flowers not her normal orange and blue colors which she perfered but it was just so adorable she didn't much care as she tied the strings of the straps in a bow behind her neck. Walking on backwards then eying herself in the mirror did she do a spin around twice.

Checking for tags knowing she would be the first walking around with a big face label on her behind or something like that looking all about her finding nothing did the young blond with a giggle an wink to herself in the minor pose a show.

She wasn't someone yet you could consider beautiful but she was she concluded with a coming blush pretty at least that's what some of the boys gossip line saying around the village according to the other girls her age who were more then just a little, envious. It all was hilarious for it didn't much matter to her at all.

With a tomboy figure she wasn't anything special but once she was older said the old bat now and then she would deffently be something for as her hands fixed her hair ties did they suddenly end falling upon her chest.

A odd look twisted her face then. she looked herself over back in the mirror as a depressed look came over her for she still was flat as a board for she was still waiting painfully for girl her age for normal body parts to apper as her boobs were one of them. For one she wished she had some like the old Hokage's even if those weren't real it was a big upgrade and a wish of hers but yet again she was not that type of girl who fussed over their looks unlike some girls she knew she thought doubtfully.

"Hehe" she suddenly laughed all the same though when she thought of it now as she began pinning her hair in her normal twin flowing pigtails popping in the few bobby-pins to retrain the wild locks." At least I got something where else poor Sakura......haha..... and Ino, are even more in denile then I am" she poked fun at the topic of mind further.

For if either of those girls ever got on she was making fun of them in good fun behind their backs she feared what would be the torturous outcome but oh well she was used to the pain of fun.

"There" she thought flipping her hair this way and that and blowing herself a kiss in the mirror as she was satisfied with how she looked for know way as she going anywaere in to much clothes no possible way! "Time to get going and out of this freaking oven! For here I come nice cool air conditioned Ichiraku ramen stand on my way no fear!" she cried brightly punching the air.

Throwing on a pair of wrinkled worn shorts and a loose tank top as she hurriedly jumping on one foot tossed on some white sandles did Naruko running to the door snatch up, wampy the-toad. Locking her door with a refreshing sigh of the nice cool air did she once walking out into the sunlight hunching hers shoulders did she loose all hope of it ever being a normal dad ever again as her brains might as well have been cooking like a frying, egg.

"Man, what is with the hot weather!?" she complained as she in a swing was out running on her way towards the inner village her whiskered cheeks pinched pink with exitment. "Raman, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, raman, ramen, yummy in my tummy Ramen!!!!" she chorused singingly.

Making it to the village centure in record time as beads of sweat ran down her face and neck did the blond bending down too grasp her knees sucking in deep breaths looking all about her through the vial of her hair saw everybody else was pretty much out and about to. It would be stupid to stay copped like she had been she had to say unless you had a really good air conditioner in which her case she didn't as walking around in the heat was her only option other then a nice shady spot under a tree or by the lake for after having her fill of ramen that where she planed to go.

"Few,...better look for that darn free food-ticket I had saved up." she muttered to herself looking around checking the pockets she knew she had left things in as she dug deep." I know I left in these shorts somewhere now were are you ticky ticky, ticky!" she pondered dropping some change along the way with a few lost but found Kunai....(dangerous)

Before long not finding anything was Naruko now shirtless about to be pants less swinging her shirt out with a cry in the middle of the street suddenly in a ping of delighted laughter did she find what she was looking for as she held the ticket up high an might for all to see.

"Yayza, now off to the Raman stand!" Tucking her tank in her combuss Wampy firmly in hand was she in a burst of speed leaving behind a cloud of dust back on her mission. "Raman, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen ,ramen, ramen, ramen,..... Ramennnn!" she clicked her heels.

With a sight of relief at last as she brushed back the curtains of Ichiraku's Ramen did Naruko greedily with a happy smile on her face handing out her hand fork over her ticket to the old man who scracting his head wearily with a chuckle nodded his head.

"Ten pork- Raman specials coming right up, kid" the cook laughed out as she smiling giving him the peace sign plopped herself on down in one of the stoolls her normal spot actrally."Want anything to drink Naruko? While your waiting it is all right hot out....there" he fand himself with a meanu card.

"It sure is." she faltered flinging her forehead down onto the cold counter top with a blissful let out of breath as she turned her body this way and that tipping her seat to the sides. "I guess I'll have....umm.....one coke please old man, an make it snappy my throat here is on fire fire I tell, you!" she cried shoot back up too point down her wide open trap ready to breath the flames of dragon's fire.

"Uh,...sure coming right up" the old man sweated.

And with this nippling on a pair of chopsticks as she waited twirling apiece of flat hair around a finger lazily did the waiting girl muse about her day so far in the town on the head of the sun.

It hadn't been all that fun yet she had to say for she and the Team had just last night gotten back from one of their lame D rank missions as she was pooped so say the least as it had been all the way in Rock country for she had slept it all off, natrally. Only did she later recall with a wrinkled slight freckled nose that when she finally woke up she was sticky all over in buckets of sweat as she must have lost five pounds, believe it!!

"Here you go brat" the old man said fondly.

And with that looking up did her eyes widning with sparkles watch as a bottle of ice cold Coca-cola was quickly wisked down the table her way for she fell in love instantly. Taking hold of it's the coldness feeling wonderful to her sweaty palms did Naruko rising it high take down the first few large heavly gulps as it burned an fizzly in little tickilish bubbles down her raw thraot.

"Haha, must have been prettty thristy huh?" the Onwer laughed with his daughter as they watched in shock the young blond girl jug down the entire thing in on or two more loud gulps. "I think I might just have go get her another one so take care of the raman will you, Ayami" the old Gezer asekd of his only strong minded daughter.

"Yes, father".

"Awwww....." Naruko gasped as the bottle fell down with a clatter on the table as she swung her head around now that she had brainfreeze for that's what you for being impatioant. "Ouch, ouch ouch my head....i-t hurts, ouch that smarts should have waited between gulps double, ......uch!" she holwerd pulling at her pigtails.

"Silly goof" Aymai teased scathenly.

Smiling back small at this as her meal was nearly ready Naruko now sipping at her drink as she hummed a familare tune turning around on her stool to look out to the bussy street did she suddenly with a chock hearing the distant sounds of familar voices, spring off her stool at a skip.

For there heading right past her was none other then Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke as they had their backs too her talkiing as they walked off down the street. They were all wearing different clothes Kakashi looking much the same as she had to wonder how he was still breathing in that mask and puffy outfit of his were else Sakura, in a flow pretty sun-dress looked happy enough as she walked beside the silent Uchiha a few spaces away.

Sasuke wasn't wearing his normal black-straped bandanged new outfit she sceretly thought was cool as he was just wearing now a pair of his old short with a black teeshirt with his familys symbol on its back.

She had missed her Team even in this one day appart as she suddenly giddly her heart pounding loudly in her chest not seeing the other approching Team coming up to them leaping on her tiptoes attacked her aimed target buzzinly happy as a bee, with its honeypot.

"Sasuke!" Naruko boomed as she hugged the Uchiha tightly around the neck as she ruffled his spiky ebony blue-hair with playfullness she saved only for him and ocationaly others who were her friends. "I missed you!" she laughed kicking her legs in the air.

"Naruko, let Sasuke go!" Suddenly came two snipping annoyed voices.

Squining open her eyes then as the twelve year old beamingly looked up did she spting Ino and Sakura plusing raised fist of hurt did she suddenly with a look as she chuckled nervously look on down to peer at Sasuke to see what harm was done. For, there on the ground before Sasuke's feet did she notice for the very first time what looked like a Ice-cream cone as it was tip over in the dirt.

"Ohhh!" She cried out in understanding an at that did the Uchiha looking up now to her as she remaind perched on his back her arms strangleing him did she suddenly flicke at the looked he gave her. "Sasuke....I'm .....hah sorry about that, Teamee" she began his disuged look bothering her as his lip begam to curl as his dark gleaming eyes helds hers as she with jumpe off rasing her hands up uneasily in surrender.

Opps. She hadn't known he and the rest had been coming from am ice-cream palor for what were the odds? An what was that look now that was on his face? And secondly what was that all over his face? Chocolate ice-cream!!?? noo way.

"Sorry, Sasuke" she called then with a sad smile yet with bright eyes as she walkeing before her Team as Kakashi-sensei peeped at them from his book did she estimate the tottal damge. "You have Ice-cream all over your face didn't you know?" she pointed out frankly.

"Shut up Dobe!" the tonic Uchiha snapped back finallt with a sigh as he ringed out his ice-cream covered sticky hands as Ino,Choiji and Shikamaru with gentle vibrations chuckled to themsels as the Raven shot a look their way freezing them soilid. "This is all your fault to begin with, for why do you have to do that every time you see me?" he asked beyond irrate.

"I don't know....?" Naruko muttered biting her lip as she drew a pattern in the dirt waitingly with the tipof her sandle as she poked her fingers together uncertaly as her heart checked much louder in her chest. "I guess I'm just always happy to see, you" she boosted.

"Well quit it out would you". Sasuke began with a hard look on his face as she gasped back to it as Sakura and Ino were preparing to aid the Uchiha in getting him cleaned up. "For like always its annoying" he finished kicking some more dirt over the ruined ice-cream cone.

Leting out a breath behind his book Kakashi eyeing Naruko suddenly lowering his book lazily with a raise of his one eybrow taking pitty on the girl who's just couldn't seem get cut a break did he give her a tiny hint to reparing some of the unatentional damge.

"Naruko have any napkins?" he asked his young student.

"Wha-?" Naruko asked suprised looking up as Sakura and Ino pushing past therir other Teammates with hearts in their eyes begining to get crabby as they push and shoved at eachother for domanance in the Sasuke Uchiha love chest game, did she curiously, wonder "Napkins?" she blinkered her eyes to cock her head to the side.

"Well, Sasuke seeming to be in a sticky mess soooo....." the silver-haired Sensei remarked with a low cough to point over her back to the other approuching girls who pushed and shoved. "Wouldn't it be nice if someone were to assist Sasuke in getting himself cleand up?" he remarked.

Blinking some more as she turned to watch Sakura and Ino draw even closer to Sasuke who was darkly sulking now did the lightbulb clincking on did Naruko suddenly have any idea. For, looking down at herself knowing full well she had no napkins on her looking down to her shorts did she snappihsly in a cry puting that brillant idea into action beat down the two other girls silly runing them over.

"Naruko, what the heck are you......ahhhh!!" Sakura and Ino's scream of shock was heard as Naruko now standing before Sasuke with her wet thumb and ripped off shorts in hand began scrubing- clean at the boys dirty face.

"There, now that's much better all nice and clean once more probem solved! bo yah!!" The blond hollowed giving a smily face thumbs up as she stuck one of her fingers in her mouth tasing the chocolate she had just whipped clean off of her Teammates and Greatest rivals face. "Yumy, that was good what ice-creame flavor was that? I want that same flavor next time I go out good picking ,Sasuke!" she patted him on the shoulder.

It was suddenly bizzarly she now noticed very quite as she openng up her eyes with confusion looking to her right and left eyeing all her friends who gawked on back in disbleve did she turning to Kakashi-sensie for a clue only hear a soft famlare tone whisled.

For looking on back to her old short- buttoms still pressd up to his face did she noticing his trembeling figure lower her hand as she blinked dumbly some more at the expression on the proud Uchiha's face now. For if she were seeing things correctly Sasuke's cheek seemed to be now a faint pink in color against his pale skin as his body silently continued to shack in a emotion she couldn't quite place.

"What did I do wrong now?" she asked face crumbling.

Suddenly there was laughter from Chouji and Shikamaru as they were now holding there sides as Kakashi behind his little organge book only shook his head with a droppy eye up to the sky.

"You. are. so. Dead," Sasuke voice sounded out slowly as he openeing up his eyes now as they were a deep- blood red looked terrifing as the blond took an few steps backwards wavering her hands franticly."For once I catch you Uzamaki it will be the end of you!" he growled dark hair blowing in the slight breeze as he girtted his teeh in baring snarl reaching at hand out twards her.

Naruko hadn't enough fear in her though at this point to act out for sure she was nervous at this threat but his words seriously were not regierstered completly in her brain before something else was suddenly turnnng her head the other way. A low sniggering whisle was blown through out the air by an approaching Kiba with his Team at her spying her little ity-bity- bikini self as he a double thumbs up.

But unfortunally for him and everyone esles ammusment Naruko suddenly clapping her hands together leting out a sqweell was 180% turned the other way in her sudden rupture of redecovery.

"Naruko your foods ready!" suddenly calledold man Ichiraku his voice loud and clear for all to hear. "Eat it while its still hott!"

"Yoshi!, my food it waiting come on Sasuke let's go pig out my treat for, dumping your ice cream!" she thrilled and with that said grabbing hold of a bewildered Uchiha's hand did she in a run tagg him with a yank behind her. "I can't hardly wait I'm so famished" And it was true her flate stomech was making the loudest of all gurgles.

As the two Teammates hurried away did the Uchiha looking more or less joyful aiming a short lived look over his shoulder quickly back to the rest did his red sp eyes perice that of one say Kiba with a steady glare.

"Man,....what was up with that?" he questioned dumbly moments later.

"Must have been something you said, kiba" Chouji said stuffing his face.

"Hey I didn't do anthing!!" Kib was quick to defend.

"Idoits" Shikamaru sighed rolling his eyes up too the clouds.

"That, darn Naruko thinking she can just go an steal our Sasuke-kun way like that whenever she thinks!" Ino snapped grinding her teeth in a snarl as red flames feuled around her and Sakura as the boys behind them sweatdropped in silence."I'll, show her pow-wow I'm the real leaderof the Uchiha fangirls extroander she won't know what hit her!" she annonced laughendly as she and Sakura burst into fis of menecing laguther as the boyss shrank a few more steps back from the rath which was the sport of obbseive fangirls extrme.

"Demonic" Shino observed with a flash of his glasses.

"I hope Naruko and Sasuke have a wonderful time" Hinata said sweetly with a smile as she twisted her hands beside a still clueless Kiba and the other boys as they bowed their heads in defeat.

"What are you saying, Hinata!?" Ino spat.

"Naruko's toast the next time we see her for sure that sneaking shrimp I oaught.....!" Sakura rolling back her sleeves with a twitching vein in her temple as Ino crakced her knukles as inner girls kciked and tore and bit in the game of tug a war for suasuke undhing affections!

"Now who are you girls calling a shrimp exactally, again?" asked Shikamaru picking at his ear lazily bored out of his mind.

"Just what I was going to ask.....?" Kiba laughed whislwing low.

"Yeah, for Naruko well....." Chouji laughed turning pink in the cheeks as he nuged his best friend in the ribs who only roled his eyes. "She was pretty darn cute it that swimsuite of hers had ol Uchiha blushin......" he began straching a cheek with a fingertip.

"What do you mean!!!" the girls screeched.

"Well good-bye all have a good day," Kakashi called with a wave of his hand disappring in a cloud of smoke.

**OoooooO**

"You, moron you clearly don't know the meaning of run for your life" Sasuke grumbled as the blond girl with a shove pushed the annoyed tween into his seat next to hers at Ichiraku's Ramen stand as he continued to glare back at her screwly.

"Oh, sure I do only when there serious". the blond mussed curling her toes as she broke her chopsticks in half gleefully and began eagerly digging in to her food in a humanly fast pace as she waited this long already. "I know you didn't mean it all chicken butt-head as you just said all that in front of the others as I can see right through all your lame excuses, trying not to show all the rest how deep down you actrally care, aw how sweet....Uchiha!! haha" she slurped her food down nosily with relish.

"Wrong," Sasuke drawned insulted.

'"Ya right, just chilll out all ready would you" Naruko called wavering her chopsticks a moment later at him finishing her first bowl as the Raven haired boy eyed her ridickuloiusly as he place a hand under his chin releasing a long disgruntled sigh. "Its a hot day you shouldn't be so hot head all the time for unstick that iceicle up your butt would you!? For accidents just happen you.,...know" she shrugged her tanned kissed shoulders.

"With you mean?" Sasuke called uncrossing a leg as he leaned in closer to her as she secondly pausing in her feeding- fremzie of noodles and slobber of pork sauce turning her topaze blue-eyes his direction saw him narrow his own oxyn dangerously with a snip. "Every single day, of every single moment when say an accident happens when me and the rest are forced to crane are necks, out on the line to spare your clumsinesses is not merily accidents as it more on the lines of stupidity for its a pain,...Naruko...for grow up would you? An stop being so troublesome" he inbarked with hardlined mouth.

"Hey that's Shikimaru's line!" she chucked unfazed.

And at this as she laughed did he continuing to give her a dark look did she swallwoing down hard the chuck of half eaten noodles in her mouth as the Uchiha with a disguested noise rolling his eyes did her flatering smile burst renewed.

"So....what if I am all of that." She asked somehow now slowly as a trail of sweat rooled down her arched back as being in nothing but a swimsuit was kinda nice she had to say for who cared if there were perverts aournd she was blissed out."You still love me for all of it though right?" she asked picking up another larger then life mouthful of Ramen noodles out of their sweet-sour broth.

"What are you crazy?" Sasuke quickly scoffed.

She hatled her intake of food at this momenttairly hurt by this as she showed on her face suddenly as her grochy Teammate turned away from her in his chair for biting her inner cheek breifly did the girl with spunk and dertermiton even with bruised feels, talk on......

"I saw you actrally blushing, earlyier....." she whispered.

"That, because you were being a problem like always loser an I felt sorry for,..you" Sasuke answered efforrtlessly as the unforgoten irratated twich of his brow now showed her he had still not forgotten about their minutes ago akward situtation. "Anyways, like that wans't the worst of it as it never ends, you can't just go around wipping someomes face off with your pants, an then scoop the chocolate off that say persons face, and taste it in front of them and everyone else, and expect everything to be alright afterwards you total, deadlast" suddenly let loose the upseted Uchiha.

At hearing that arrogant toneof his which pissed her off like no tommorrw Naruko not one to take it lightly no matter what was happening dropping her twin chopsticks and pushing her half eaten bowl of ramen aside did she shoving her chair back suddenly glare, daggers.

"So I embaresss you then do I Sasuke!?" Naruko threw back seriously.

"...."

Saying nothing recrossing that leg did she watch him looking up to the cellong at nothig now impertcul ignoring her growing tomato red in the face as her light fireaks on her nose could have popped right off like bottons did the emotional tears of regection finally fill her eyes.

"You hate me I know,...it" she murmmured depression taking over.

Shrouded in blue now for her rappid change of spirit to dark to light was the blond suddenly feeling the tears dangling threating to spill down her cheek brought right on back to realtiy. For with a gentle shove to her shoulder from the silence as she balled her fists in fireriy annnoayne now looking on up in time did she see her coke being suddenly kidnapped.

"Hey that's my Coke give it back!" She sudden hissed at the boy next to her. With a scowl on her pukered face reaching on out for it a little to late she saw her coke bottle be whisked out of her reach by the Uchiha. "Give it here now, you big girl bullie!" she huffed wavering her hands as she tried to snatch it out of the air as their wooden chairs screached in the fight on the floor.

"I just want a sip" Sasuke told.

I said no." Naruko pouted as she contined to reach out for her stullen drink as a few droples of sweat ran down the boys face for now as she looked to the pale Uchiha closer she saw the sweat on his forehead as it seemed it was only getting hotter. "Your going to get floaties in it! So no smaking spit with me okay give it back now" she thumepd her foot on the side of her chair.

"Live with it I'm thirsty" he smirked anyways.

And with that did she watch with huffed out cheeks him take a quick long swig of her Coke as she watched angrily transfixed the liquid rush on down the see threw brown glass as he with a pop of his lips pulled back with a big swallow.

"I hate you!" she grilled as she shoot her hands out grabbing hold of the bottle now that he was done as she tuged it back to her but then he with a look and frown of his brow did it too as they were now grolwing at eachother under there breaths.

"Yet again I hate you to" he clarified.

"I Hate you more!" she arguged gripping tighter as behind the counter the onwer and his daughter watch on secretly taking bets on who would win this round of Uchiha vs Uzamaki wars."You mopping stuck up jerkfass, always so bossy, and giving me dirty looks alwasy's on missios when I only try and be nice to you for your nothing by a bitchy-cold- icecub! I know what this is all really about! So cough it up already and get your damn own Coke a let go of mine for I can see through you remember....eeee...an all your lies lies Lies?" she excalimed tantrumly.

"Not this again,....." the Sasuke grimced.

"You think I'm a joke!" she continued her wild blond hair flying about her nearly breaking the bottle now as she was reading to whip that damn smug look off his pretty boy face her, eyes swirlling in water. "For,..you really hate my guts don't you Sasuke? For addmit it all of this between us and Team Seven is jus......" she was soon stopped in a blink of a eye from finishing that made up statement.

For batting her moist eyes in surprise did the blond instantly meloning out turning to goo melt into the kiss she now shared with the top rookie of their class as his soft lips working with hers dawned in the bitter-sweetness of their kisses. Old man Ichiraku's blushing not as his daughter with sparkles in her eyes saluted young love in all its power! did the Coke bottle sliping through their hands shattered to pieces on the floor.

"If I wasn't impressed with you...." Sasuke asked softly his breath tingley on her face as he pulled back tightening their now entwind hands with a sudden wicked grin on his lips in which he could only make was what he said suddenly sounding, true."Then,... you wouldn't be my girlfriend now would you, dobe" he asked of blond as her head swirled wonderfully in a land of, colorful singing candies and bouncing smiling frogs.

"Secret girlfriend....." she added biting into her pink lip as a slow smile started to form across her face as well its evil nothing compared too that of the Uchiha's as her bubbly personaly suddely let out in return all sadness gone completly. "Ready to be set free at last so I can gossip about all the cute things we do together while we think no one's waching such as holding hands like now, humming chatchy songs together, training, cuddleing, secret mission dates, an most of all sweet bubble- gun chewing kis....." she babbled nonestop.

He kissed her again this time around to just shut her as it was he wan't ready for something like that to take place as no one knew of their secret dating other then a few people an possiblely that of Kakashi as he always giving off annpying small lazy hints he, knew. And anyways the Uchiha wasn't quite sure how the rest of the female population in town would react to such a thing for in away he was saving her life.

A shutter ran up his spine at the thoughts of the brutality the blond blue-eyed sunny girl would go through if they were ever found out for damn those fangirls and that in suffering Ino and Sakura at were both total clueless. Huh good back from the second kiss her cheeks even red with blush did Naruko with a stringing giggle bouncing in her seat smile toothily.

"You taste like chocolate still...." she mused pointing a finger at his lips as Sasuke seeming to have recovered secondly as her kisses always left him paralyzed did he turning in his seat hiding the best he could his own little blush did he let go one of her hands. "And coke too my two favorite things of all time other then ramen! Hehe, you must take me to that ice-creme pallor you went to with the others sometime Sasuke it'd be, so much fun!" she trilled blush deepening.

"I'll think about it" he hinted.

"Really?" she asked with smack of her lips.

"Maybe" he called as he made a quick food order of his own as his face was conpossed now and indifferent an yet suddenly recalling something though that had to change if that were to happen he remembered the image of seeing green flashing, jealousy. "Just,.. next time wear some more clothes would you? Its too distracting and besides those colors look horrible on you, I like the pukenly bright one's better." he intoned for though this might sound rude yet again to her and to him only did they it was really mean as a complement.

"I think I look cute" she brought looking down to her tanned self on the stool for just a few inches shorter then him she was tall for her age as she had to wonder how her mother must have looked? She would never no. "Anyways, now that you metion it I wonder why all the other boys were so.....shy? For really what was up with that? Is it was freaky Sasuke they were all peeping- toms. Like they've never seen a blond in a bikini before for now that I see kinda see it that can explain then why Kiba was dog whistling then, huh? Oh well.... haha...girls still rule and boys still drool I guess!" she bursted inner worldly smiling as wicked as the fox cagged inside of her rubbing her hands toghter while twirling her devils tail.

She watch him freeze over just like planed in his chair for now that she understood was it absolutely adorable to her to think Sasuke Uchiha her first boyfriend ever and first love and fellow teammate was jealous of the other gawking boys in, town. She could handle all the girls after him without so much as a care most of the time but when it was his turn it was hilarious for they were young an in love and totally immature still in so many ways.

For things could change she knew. But one thing that wouldn't would that of her feeling for Raven for in ways he had her from the moment she set eyes on him all alone and siting out on the dock by the lake.

"I really hate you" Sasuke said icily.

"I know" she snigger sticking our her tonuge with a wink.

"Hn" he started picking slowly apart a napkin.

Looking happily on back to her boyfriend after this Naruko giving his captured hand a good squeeze of "I adore you" underneath the table with her free hand did she begin chowing back down on her food as the Uchiha watching her out of the corner of his eye couldn't help but smile small for the blond was something alright as that alone had him squeezing her hand back.

**More A/N:**

To me there are only three possible Naruko outcomes of creation!!!!!

#1) Naruko is just Naruto's (sexy no jutsu) in which case would be still a Naruto/Sasuke yaoi love affair.

#2) Naruto has for the last 15 years been a girl in hiding/hence not revealing her secret feelings for Sasuke-kun before it was to late an he being a turd jumped ship and turned to the dark side!! dun dun dun duuuuun!!! return to the light Sauske I beg of you!! (N+S=Love) yaaaaaaayyy!!

#3) Naruko has always been a girl/ in love with Sasuke from the very beginning of the story which is a (sad betraying love) yet again for this one is one of the two I normally write as its just seems right to me. Being somehow/along the the lines of Shakespeare in love plot of a girl masquerading a guy in love with a guy deal as it kinda poetic an cool but I really don't care much at all for the yaoi Naruto/pretend Naruko/Sasuke stuff for to me its getting old as there is way too much of it but I still love yaoi all the same.

**Uchiha-Sasuke**

Sasuke-kun=Awesome

Sasuke-kun= Cool

Sasuke-kun=Smexy

Sasuke-kun=Hawtt

Sasuke-kun= Me loves you!!!///

I is Sasuke-kun addicted. Hhaaha


End file.
